yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Turks
Mihrimah Sultana Suleiman the Magnificent Huerrem Sultan Mehmed II Durru Shevar Mahmud II 2nd row: Leyla Gencer Aydın Sayılı Halide Edip Adıvar Mimar Kemaleddin Bey Feriha Tevfik İbrahim Şinasi Fatma Aliye Topuz 3rd row: Namık Kemal Cahide Sonku Mustafa Kemal Atatürk Sabiha Gökçen Besim Ömer Akalın Nigâr Hanım Tevfik Fikret 4th row: Hadise Açıkgöz Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ Elif Şafak Hedo Türkoğlu Sertab Erener Orhan Pamuk Azra Akın |pop = 70+ millionNot including those with Turkish ancestry |region1 = |pop1 = 55,485,000-58,000,000 |ref1 = 55 milyon kişi 'etnik olarak' Türk", Milliyet, 22 March 2007. KONDA Research and Consultancy, Social Structure Survey 2006 Helen Chapin Metz, ed. Turkey: A Country Study. Washington: GPO for the Library of Congress, 1995. Turks |region2 = |pop2 = 3,500,000 |ref2 = |region3 = |pop3 = 500,000-3,000,000 |ref3 = . |region4 = |pop4 = 750,000-1,500,000 |ref4 = . |region5 = |pop5 = 750,000-1,000,000 |ref5 = |region6 = |pop6 = 500,000 |ref6 = . . |region7 = |pop7 = 500,000 |ref7 = |region8 = |pop8 = 190,000 - 500,000 |ref8 = |region9 = |pop9 = 400,000-500,000 |ref9 = . |region10 = |pop10 = 300,000-350,000 |ref10 = |region11 = |pop11 = 260,000 |ref11 = |region12 = |pop12 = 200,000 |ref12 = . |region13 = |pop13 = 77,959 - 200,000 |ref13 = . . . |region14 = |pop14 = 200,000 |ref14 = . |region15 = |pop15 = 60,000-150,000 |ref15 = 2006 Australian Census |region16 = |pop16 = 80,000-150,000 |ref16 = . |region17 = |pop17 = 150,000 |ref17 = |region18 = |pop18 = 110,000 |ref18 = |region19 = |pop19 = 100,000 |ref19 = |region20 = |pop20 = 100,000 |ref20 = |region21 = |pop21 = 70,000 |ref21 = |region22 = |pop22 = 70,000 |ref22 = |region23 = |pop23 = 55,000 |ref23 = . |region24 = |pop24 = 50,000 |ref24 = |region25 = |pop25 = 50,000 |ref25 = . |region26 = |pop26 = 50,000 |ref26 = |region28 = |pop28 = 30,000 |ref28 = . |region29 = |pop29 = 17,650 |ref29 = |region30 = |pop30 = 16,000 |ref30 = |region31 = |pop31 = 15,000 |ref31 = |region32 = |pop32 = 10,000 |ref32 = |region33 = |pop33 = 8,844 |ref33 = |languages = Turkish |religions = Predominantly Islam |related = Turkic peoples Anatolian peoples |footnotes = Estimates suggest there are now over 4 million people of Turkish descent living in Germany. . However, close to 500,000 are ethnic Kurds from Turkey. . This includes Turkish Cypriots Government immigration figures on the number of Turks in the US estimates a total of 190,000 persons; however, these statistics are not fully reliable because a considerable number of Turks were born in the Balkans and USSR. . A further 10,000-30,000 people from Bulgaria live in the Netherlands. The majority are Bulgarian Turks and are the fastest-growing group of immigrants in the Netherlands. This includes Turkish settlers. A further 2,000 Turkish Cypriots currently reside in the southern part of the island. . This figure only includes Turkish citizens. Therefore, this also includes ethnic minorities from Turkey; however, it does not include ethnic Turks who have either been born and/or have become naturalised citizens. Furthermore, these figures do not include ethnic Turkish minorities from Bulgaria, Cyprus, Georgia, Greece, Iraq, Kosovo, Macedonia, Romania or any other traditional area of Turkish settlement because they are registered as citizens from the country they have immigrated from rather than their ethnic Turkish identity. A further 25,000 . to 40,000 Turkish Cypriots live in Australia. This figure only includes Turks of Western Thrace. A further 5,000 live in the Rhodes and Kos. In addition to this, 8,297 immigrants live in Greece. These figures only includes Meskhetian Turks. A further 30,000 Turks from Bulgaria live in Sweden. An estimated 100,000-140,000 claim Turkish descent. This includes 10,000 Cretan Turks. . }} Category:Europe ethnic group templates Category:Asia ethnic group templates